heroatheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Ifrit
Location The Sahara desert Appearance Ifrit is King of the Djinn, appearing as a giant, demonic Arabian man, with red-tinted skin and huge horns which bend down over his face. Atop the horns is a crown made of flame, and he has great batlike wings, a spaded tail, and robes and chain mail constantly aflame. He wields a scimitar and is arrayed like a general of the Ottoman army. He can take on a more human appearance, being 6'4”, lean and sinewy, with black hair and goatee. His horns are upturned in this form, and he hides them under a royal turban. His eyes are the only thing that give him away, being red and fiery and with the rectangular irises of a goat. Lair Ifrit can occupy any object, but he normally is bound within the object that is his home. His best-known home has been Aladdin's magick lamp, as described in 1,001 Arabian Nights. He has also found himself locked in amulets, chests, shrines, and an ever-lit torch. History Ifrit is an Arabian demon of antiquity, and with his great age has come great power, and also an unwillingness to abide by the laws of his infernal masters. Thus, he and his kind were cursed to become the slaves of men, and were scattered abroad to roam the earth in silence until called upon. When summoned by a powerful magician and trapped within an object, the Djinn are bound to do the will of whoever possesses the object. Ifrit, on the other hand, is still his own master, and will use whoever possesses his binding object to further his own goals. Modus Operandi When Ifrit is released from his home, he will grudgingly subject himself to the will of his master and grant whatever wish is asked of him. Every time he is thus summoned, the owner of the lamp loses 1d10 Willpower permanently, until it reaches zero and Ifrit takes control of him, making him his Avatar. The Avatar will make the wish that Ifrit be released from the binding object, and Ifrit will shackle his Avatar and put him in the object in his place. Avatar The Avatar will become the servant of Ifrit, being summoned out of the binding object only to help him raise a cult. He will appear well-dressed and rich, and will become taller and more lean. Those who look beneath his billowing sleeves may notice the shackles he wears. Servants Ifrit controls all demons and Djinn within 50 miles of himself. Power Ifrit is a Djinn, and thus can answer any wish. Summonation Ifrit himself presides over his own summonation. A virgin girl is brought forward, and the cult of Ifrit chants until she spontaneously combusts. Ifrit's temporary body disappears and his new permanent form rises from the smoke and ashes of the girl. Offering Ifrit prefers to “hang out” with his cultists, getting to know them very carefully, although they do not know that he is their master in his human form. When sacrifice is brought to him, it must be something of extreme importance to the cultist, based on the knowledge Ifrit gained during the time spent with them. If it is not sufficient, the cultist will burst into flames and be consumed. Gifts As mentioned above, Ifrit is a Djinn and can answer any wish. However, he limits himself when doing this for mortals. He will not alter the laws of time and space, cause love or death, or break the laws of the spirit world. He will also take wishes very literally, doing his best to cause the wording of the wish to make the wisher wish he had not made the wish, or that he had worded it differently. This is how Ifrit causes his target to continually make wishes until his will is subverted. Cults Many cults, groups, and individual practitioners venerate Ifrit, but there are several, including The Cult of the Hand, the Followers of the Flame, the Flame and Crown, and the Ja'afi that are actively devoted to him. Category:ESPER Category:Horrors